


for me, it's you

by wyverntail



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hapivain Agenda™, Please Love Them™, The Death Star™, These Nerds™, They Are So Good™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverntail/pseuds/wyverntail
Summary: Hapi contemplates one of Sylvain's new expressions.Part of a series of Twitter drabbles.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hapi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	for me, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble from a twitter prompt where you use your spotify wrapped playlist and someone sends a number and you use the corresponding song to write a drabble
> 
> for me, it's you by lo moon was for hapivain. 
> 
> we need more hapivain content, so I'm posting it. 
> 
> :)

Sylvain ” _Copper_ ” Gautier had five _looks_ that Hapi had come to know during their time together.

One was his masked smile meant for the outside world to hide what was going on. She saw through that one pretty quickly. At first, it annoyed her, and then she sort of understood. It was a coping mechanism as much as her indifference was.

The second was his face of determination, the one where his usually cheery demeanour was swapped for one of fierce protection. Genuine care for the people around him made her see beyond his usual facade.

The third was the look he got after a battle, the one where he still tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes in a haunting way. They’d all had that look at one time or another, but Sylvain tried especially hard to make the light shine again.

The fourth was his bedroom eyes. You couldn’t miss those. She’d fallen into those warm brown eyes more often than she cared to admit, but somehow the charming redhead had managed to weave his way into her cold, indifferent heart.

But the fifth was new. It had only come up recently, and she’d only seen it a few times. Only when they were alone, and only when he was looking at her. Quietly looking at her while he twirled a piece of her ruby hair around his finger. His warm eyes and soft smile made her feel all gooey if she looked too long. It made her feel hopeful sometimes. It was gross.

“What?” She asked, a small frown forming on her lips.

Sylvain’s smile only grew wider as he shifted himself closer.

“ _What?_ ” She asked again, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage.

“Hapi—“

Hapi knew what that _tone_ meant, he was going to say something and she felt the panic rise in her chest.

“No, no, don’t you fucking dare, _Sylvain._ ” Hapi scolded him, using his real name to watch his eyes open wider only slightly in response as his smile continued.

“I love yo—“

“ _Shut up,_ Copper _._ ” She complained, putting her hand over his face as a wonderful laugh escaped his lips. Hapi could feel her cheeks heat up, probably the same shade of red as her hair and her eyes as Sylvain snaked his arms around her and pulled close.

Hapi mumbled the same back into his chest, prompting him to softly laugh again.

Alright, so _that’s_ what face number five meant. She’d have to be on the lookout so it didn’t catch her off guard anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPIVAIN AGENDA™
> 
> shout out to [Elasmosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus) and [Sayl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl) for generally just being good and awesome human beings. 
> 
> y'all are great.
> 
> pls check out the tag bc we're going to populate it.


End file.
